Say You'll Stay
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: Chloe confessed her feelings to Beca and the DJ ran off. (one shot)


**A/N**: First Bechloe fic I made. I really don't know. I just tried it out…

Italicized texts are self-conversations/contemplation/singing.

The title of the song in this story is **Sway** by Bic Runga.

* * *

The red head can't move. She said it. She finally told Beca that she likes her. No, she told her she loves her. And what did Beca do? She left Chloe standing in the middle of the quad, still processing the DJ's reaction.

After a couple of minutes watching the DJ walk away, she followed her. But of course, she can't find her anymore because of the tears blurring her sight and the quick movements of the brunette. She's not in the station, in the pool or gym. Not even in her dorm or in the shower (just checking and hoping she'd be there). The red head didn't know where to find her so she helplessly sat on the stairs at the dorm, hugging her knees.

_What did I do?_

_ I scared her!_

_ What was I thinking?_

_Stupid!_

_What the hell, Chloe?_

_Now, what?_

"No, I can't let her go this time. I told her I love her and I'm not letting her go now without any fight." Talking to herself as she stood up, wiping off the tears.

Chloe went back to the quad, searching for Beca. There was an event going on which made it harder for her to find the tiny brunette. She went up the stage and searched through the crowd. She saw Beca in the middle of the crowd, trying to get away. Without any hesitations, the red head grabbed the mic that was on stage and began speaking.

"Beca!"

The people around stopped and looked at her, surprised by the sudden sound from the speakers. The DJ froze and turned around. She saw Chloe on stage, looking directly at her. Beca panicked and tried to walk away again.

The organizers of the event tried to stop Chloe but she ignored them.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again, Beca Mitchell!"

Beca froze again, not looking at Chloe. Some of the students were puzzled, murmuring. The event organizers left Chloe on stage 'cause it seems there's something going on. They knew the red head anyway.

"Please, just listen to me. And if after this, you still wanna go away then I won't stop you. But don't ever think I'll let you go that easily."

Beca's heart was pounding. She didn't know what to do. Her mind tells her that she should start running but her body won't even move.

Chloe grabbed the guitar that was left on stage, sat on a chair and began strumming.

"_Don't stray_

_Don't ever go away_

_I should be much too smart for this_

_You know it gets the better of me_

_Sometimes_

_When you and I collide_

_I fall into an ocean of you_

_Pull me out in time_"

The crowd started to gather up and noise was fading. The song was familiar to her. When Beca heard the red head singing, her heart melted. She loves Chloe's voice so much and it's the next thing she loves after her blue eyes.

"_Don't let me drown_

_Let me down_

_I say it's all because of you_

_And here I go_

_Losing my control_

_I'm practicing your name_

_So I can say it_

_To your face_"

Beca tries to turn around and there she sees Chloe, still looking her way. She's singing with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know what she feels. No, she knows but she doesn't want to admit it to herself. She doesn't want to accept the feeling she has for Chloe for the reason that the red head might not be on the same page. But now that Chloe confessed to her, she's afraid. She's afraid of getting hurt and of hurting the person she cares the most.

"_It doesn't seem right_

_To look you in the eye_

_Let all the things_

_You mean to me_

_Come tumbling out my mouth_

_Indeed it's time_

_Tell you why_

_I say it's_

_Infinitely true_"

Chloe looks down while she sings. Beca wiped the tears from her face that she didn't know were there. She wants to hug Chloe right now but she's there in the middle of the crowd, not able to move.

"_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go_

_Like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah I need to know_

_All about you_"

The red head looked at her again, singing the words to her with pleading eyes. Beca didn't want to look away. She's currently lost with Chloe's eyes, somewhat digging deep in to her soul. She feels all what the red head's trying to tell her.

"_And there's no cure_

_And no way to be sure_

_Why everything's turned inside out_

_Instilling so much doubt_

_It makes me so tired_

_I feel so uninspired_

_My head is battling with my heart_

_My logic has been torn apart_

And now

It all turns sour

Come sweeten

Every afternoon"

Beca looks down, listening to Chloe and her heart beating out of rhythm. The brunette's battling with her thoughts. She knows she feels something for Chloe. And Chloe is right there trying to tell her that she's not going anywhere. She just needs to make up her mind and do what she wants; what her heart wants.

"_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go_

_Like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah I need to know_

_All about you_

_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go_

_Like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah I need to know_

_All about you_

_It's all because of you_

_It's all because of you_"

Beca looks at Chloe again as she sings to her. The brunette remembers flashbacks of what happened earlier.

* * *

"I just finished the mix this morning." The DJ casually told her as they walk out of the gym, scrolling through her gadget.

Chloe looked at her, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"The mix you were telling me? The one made for me?" The older woman squealed, stopping herself from hugging the DJ.

"Uhhh… Yeah.. You can listen to it later if you want." The brunette replied, without looking at her. She heard Chloe gasp, and all of a sudden her gadget was out of her hand.

Chloe grabbed the DJ's Ipod and began running around the quad.

"Come on, Beale! You're not playing fair!" Beca shouted as she chased the red head.

"What?! I can't hear you!" The red head put on her earphones, still jogging away from the brunette.

"I told you, I'll let you listen to it later!" She says as she now tries to grab the red head. But Chloe suddenly turned around, and Beca grabbed her by the waist, their faces only inches apart. Both of them were not moving, looking to each other's eyes, feeling the fast heartbeat of the other.

Beca's arms were around Chloe's, supporting her. There was silence. No one's talking. Beca saw Chloe glance down to her lips and looked back to her eyes.

After all the staring, words spilt out from Chloe's lips.

"I love you…"

Hearing this, the DJ's shocked and let go of the older woman. When the red head realized what she just said, her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. She tried to hold Beca's hand but the brunette stepped back and shook her head. She ran away from Chloe.

* * *

"_Now it all turns sour_

_Come sweeten_

_Every afternoon_

_It's time_

_Tell you why_

_I say it's_

_Infinitely true_

_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go_

_Like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah I need to know_

_All about you_"

She noticed Chloe's now singing while her eyes are closed, tears flowing from her eyes and stains on her cheeks. Seeing Chloe cry hurts so much and she never wanted to see her cry. She wiped the tears from her face and began walking out of the crowd with her mind already set.

"_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go_

_Like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah I need to know_

_All about you_

_It's all because of you_

_It's all because of you_

_It's all because of you_"

The older Bella opened her eyes as she finished her song. Everyone that gathered around to watch her, clapped and cheered for her. She didn't mind them. She was looking for Beca who had gone missing again. Her heart was crushed when she didn't see the brunette anywhere from the crowd. She stood up and put back the guitar. She wipes her face, but the tears kept on flowing. When she was about to go down the stage, she was stopped by a tiny body, hugging her tightly. The other person buried her head to Chloe's shoulder and sobbed. Still confused of what's going on, the other woman spoke.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you. I'm sorry I chickened out. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was surprised. I didn't know you felt that way for a weird alt girl like me! All I knew was I feel happy whenever we're together and I don't want you out of my life. I was afraid of having all these feelings. I was afraid that if I told you what I felt for you, you'd walk away. But I guess I didn't see this one coming. I was afraid that maybe you'll be someone who would come and go and leave me hanging and broken. But it was stupid to think of that. You never left me and you stayed with me even if I pushed you away. I never felt this way. I never felt so secured… But now, I wanted you to know that I know what I want to do and to say… I want to tell you that I'm never walking away again. I'll stay even if you can't stand to be with me anymore. I'll stay with you wherever you may go and never leave you without fighting for us. I won't come and go just like the others. I want to stay in your life and in your heart and I hope you wanted me to stay there because I'm not planning to go anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere else and I don't want to be with anyone else. I care for you… I love you so much, Chloe Beale."

With all those words she heard, she hugged back and smiled. She was crying out of joy. Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest out of happiness.

"I knew I shouldn't give up on you. I told you I'm not that easy to get rid of. " She heard a chuckle from the younger Bella. Beca pulled back from the hug, wiping her eyes. She playfully shoves her hand on the red head's shoulder. They both smiled.

"Well, I did have a hard time, you know? Having a ginger stalking me around, barging in my shower, and invading my personal space." She smirked at her. "I hate people doing those to me but you are the only exception. You made it easy for me and I don't want anyone to be close to me as you are close to my heart…" She told the ginger shyly, looking down on her feet and blush rising on her cheeks. Chloe placed her finger under her chin and tilted it upwards. She placed her thumb on Beca's cheeks, removing stains. She cupped the DJ's face with her hands and grinned as the brunette looked at her.

"You're so sweet. You're a sweet badass and I love you." She giggled and pecked on her lips. The DJ tried to frown and look annoyed but she can't suppress the smile forming on her lips.

"Things you do to me, Beale." Beca mumbled and shook her head. She sighed and kissed the girl passionately, never wanting to let go.


End file.
